boxingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of lineal boxing world champions
The Cyber Boxing Zone (CBZ) website maintains an official list of lineal champions in professional boxing, with input from Tracy Callis of the International Boxing Research Organization. These were first published in 1994, and are retrospective to the introduction of the Queensberry Rules in 1885. The Transnational Boxing Rankings Board, which promotes the concept of one world champion per weight division, hands out the most complete version of lineal championship and is recognized by CBZ for maintaining the list of genuine lineal world champions. Heavyweight * John L. Sullivan (1885-1892) * James J. Corbett (1892-1897) * Bob Fitzsimmons (1897-1899) * James J. Jeffries (1899-1905), retired * Marvin Hart (1905-1906) * Tommy Burns (1906-1908) * Jack Johnson (1908-1915) * Jess Willard (1915-1919) * Jack Dempsey (1919-1926) * Gene Tunney (1926-1928), retired * Max Schmeling (1930-1932) * Jack Sharkey (1932-1933) * Primo Carnera (1933-1934) * Max Baer (1934-1935) * James J. Braddock (1935-1937) * Joe Louis (1937-1949, retired) * Ezzard Charles (1949-1951) * Jersey Joe Walcott (1951-1952) * Rocky Marciano (1952-1956, retired) * Floyd Patterson (1956-1959) * Ingemar Johansson (1959-1960) * Floyd Patterson (1960-1962) * Sonny Liston (1962-1964) * Cassius Clay, changed name to Muhammad Ali (1964-1970, boxing licence suspended) * Joe Frazier (1970-1973) * George Foreman (1973-1974) * Muhammad Ali (1974-1978) * Leon Spinks (1978) * Muhammad Ali (1978-1979), retires 6/79 * Larry Holmes (1980-1985) * Michael Spinks (1985-1988) * Mike Tyson (1988-1990) * James "Buster" Douglas (1990) * Evander Holyfield (1990-1992) * Riddick Bowe (1992-1993) * Evander Holyfield (1993-1994) * Michael Moorer (1994) * George Foreman (1994-1997) * Shannon Briggs (1997-1998) * Lennox Lewis (1998-2001) * Hasim Rahman (2001) * Lennox Lewis (2001-2004), retired * Wladimir Klitschko (2009-2015), from his win over Chagaev * Tyson Fury (2015–Present) Cruiserweight * Marvin Camel (1980) * Carlos DeLeon (1980-1982) * S.T. Gordon (1982-1983) * Carlos DeLeon (1983-1985) * Alfonso Ratliff (1985) * Bernard Benton (1985-1986) * Carlos DeLeon (1986-1988) * Evander Holyfield (1988), moved to heavyweight * O'Neil Bell (2006-2007) * Jean Marc Mormeck (2007) * David Haye (2007-2008), moved to heavyweight * Tomasz Adamek (2008–09), moved to heavyweight Light heavyweight * Jack Root (1903) * George Gardner (1903) * Bob Fitzsimmons (1903-1905) * Philadelphia Jack O'Brien (1905; Never defended) * Jack Dillon (1914-1916) * Battling Levinsky (1916-1920) * Georges Carpentier (1920-1922) * Battling Siki (1922-1923) * Mike McTigue (1923-1925) * Paul Berlenbach (1925-1926) * Jack Delaney (1926-1927; Never defended) * Tommy Loughran (1927; Vacated title 1929) * Maxie Rosenbloom (1932-1934) * Bob Olin (1934-1935) * John Henry Lewis (1935-Jun 1939; Retired) * Billy Conn (1939; Vacated title May 1941) * Gus Lesnevich (1941-1948) * Freddie Mills (1948-1950) * Joey Maxim (1950-1952) * Archie Moore (1952-1962) * Harold Johnson (1962-1963) * Willie Pastrano (1963-1965) * José Torres (1965-1966) * Dick Tiger (1966-1968) * Bob Foster (1968; Retired September 16, 1974) * Michael Spinks (1983-September 1985; Vacated title) * Virgil Hill (1996 - 1997) * Dariusz Michalczewski (1997-2003) * Julio Cesar Gonzalez (2003-2004) * Zsolt Erdei (2004-2009; Vacated title) * Jean Pascal (2010-2011) * Bernard Hopkins (2011-2012) * Chad Dawson (2012-2013) * Adonis Stevenson (2013–Present) Super middleweight * Chong-Pal Park (1984-1988) * Fulgencio Obelmejias (1988-1989) * In-Chul Baek (1989-1990) * Christophe Tiozzo (1990-1991) * Victor Cordoba (1991-1992) * Michael Nunn (1992-1994) * Steve Little (1994) * Frank Liles (1994-1999) * Byron Mitchell (1999-2000) * Bruno Girard (2000-2001, Vacated) * Joe Calzaghe (2006-2008; Vacated) * Andre Ward (2011-2015; Vacated) Middleweight * Jack "Nonpareil" Dempsey (1884-1891) * Bob Fitzsimmons (1891, Fitz vacated the title 1895) * Tommy Ryan (1898-1906, vacated title) * Stanley Ketchel (1907-1908) * Billy Papke (1908) * Stanley Ketchel (1908, Ketchel was shot and killed, October 15, 1910) * Frank Klaus (1913) * George Chip (1913-1914) * Al McCoy (1914-1917) * Mike O'Dowd (1917-1920) * Johnny Wilson (1920-1923) * Harry Greb (1923-1926) * Tiger Flowers (1926) * Mickey Walker (1926-1931, vacated title to campaign as heavyweight) * Tony Zale (1941-1947) * Rocky Graziano (1947-1948) * Tony Zale (1948) * Marcel Cerdan (1948-1949) * Jake LaMotta (1949-1951) * Sugar Ray Robinson (1951) * Randy Turpin (1951) * Sugar Ray Robinson (1951-1952) * Carl Olson (1952-1955) * Sugar Ray Robinson (1955-1957) * Gene Fullmer (1957) * "Sugar" Ray Robinson (1957) * Carmen Basilio (1957-1958) * Sugar Ray Robinson (1958-1960) * Paul Pender (1960-1961) * Terry Downes (1961-1962) * Paul Pender (1962-1963, Retired) * Dick Tiger (1963) * Joey Giardello (1963-1965) * Dick Tiger (1965-1966) * Emile Griffith (1966-1967) * Nino Benvenuti (1967) * Emile Griffith (1967) * Nino Benvenuti (1968-1970) * Carlos Monzon (1970-1977, Retired) * Rodrigo Valdez (1977-1978) * Hugo Corro (1978-1979) * Vito Antuofermo (1979-1980) * Alan Minter (1980) * Marvin Hagler (1980-1987) * Sugar Ray Leonard (1987, Vacated) * Michael Nunn (1989-1991) * James Toney (1991-1993, Vacated) * Bernard Hopkins (2001- 2005) * Jermain Taylor (2005-2007) * Kelly Pavlik (2007-2010) * Sergio Martinez (2010-2014) * Miguel Angel Cotto (2014-2015) * Canelo Álvarez (2015–present) Light middleweight * Emile Griffith (claimed title on Oct. 17, 1962, but defended just once) * Denny Moyer (claimed title on Oct. 20, 1962; had lost to Griffith 8/1962) * Ralph Dupas (1963) * Sandro Mazzinghi (1963-1965) * Nino Benvenuti (1965-1966) * Ki-Soo Kim (1966-1968) * Sandro Mazzinghi (1968, title vacated after "NC" tko loss) * Freddie Little (1969-1970) * Carmelo Bossi (1970-1971) * Koichi Wajima (1971-1974) * Oscar Albarado (1974-1975) * Koichi Wajima (1975) * Jae-Do Yuh (1975-1976) * Koichi Wajima (1976) * Jose Manuel Duran (1976) * Miguel Angel Castellini (1976-1977) * Eddie Gazo (1977-1978) * Masashi Kudo (1978-1979) * Ayub Kalule (1979-1981) * Sugar Ray Leonard (vacates title 7/81) * Thomas Hearns (Jun 1984 to Oct 1986, vacates title) * Terry Norris (1995-1997) * Keith Mullings (1997-1999) * Javier Castillejo (1999-2001) * Oscar De La Hoya (2001-2003) * Shane Mosley (2003-2004) * Ronald "Winky" Wright (2004-2005; moves to middleweight) * Floyd Mayweather Jr. (2013-2015; Retired) Welterweight * Paddy Duffy (1888-1890; died 7/10/1890, not 7/19/1890) * "Mysterious" Billy Smith (1892-1894) * Tommy Ryan (1894-1898; Vacated title) * "Mysterious" Billy Smith (1898-1900) * William "Matty" Matthews (1900) * Eddie Connolly (1900) * James "Rube" Ferns (1900) * William "Matty" Matthews (1900-1901) * James "Rube" Ferns (1901) * Joe Walcott (1901-1904) * Dixie Kid (1904; outgrew division) * Billy "Honey" Mellody (1906-1907) * Mike "Twin" Sullivan (1907-1908; vacated title) * Waldemar Holberg (1914) * Tom McCormick (1914) * Matt Wells (1914-1915) * Mike Glover (1915) * Jack Britton (1915) * Ted "Kid" Lewis (1915-1916) * Jack Britton (1916-1917) * Ted "Kid" Lewis (1917-1919) * Jack Britton (1919-1922) * Mickey Walker (1922-1926) * Pete Latzo (1926-1927) * Joe Dundee (1927-1929) * Jackie Fields (1929-1930) * Jack Thompson (1930) * Tommy Freeman (1930-1931) * Jack Thompson (1931) * Lou Brouillard (1931-1932) * Jackie Fields (1932-1933) * Young Corbett III (1933) * Jimmy McLarnin (1933-1934) * Barney Ross (1934) * Jimmy McLarnin (1934-1935) * Barney Ross (1935-1938) * Henry Armstrong (1938-1940) * Fritzie Zivic (1940-1941) * Freddie "Red" Cochrane (1941-1946) * Marty Servo (1946; vacated title) * Sugar Ray Robinson (1946; vacated crown in 1950) * Kid Gavilan (1951-1954) * Johnny Saxton (1954-1955) * Tony DeMarco (1955) * Carmen Basilio (1955-1956) * Johnny Saxton (1956) * Carmen Basilio (1956-1957; relinquished crown) * Virgil Akins (1958) * Don Jordan (1958-1960) * Benny Paret (1960-1961) * Emile Griffith (1961) * Benny Paret (1961-1962) * Emile Griffith (1962-1963) * Luis Manuel Rodriguez (1963) * Emile Griffith (1963-1966; Vacated title) * Curtis Cokes (1966-1969) * Jose Napoles (1969-1970) * Billy Backus (1970-1971) * Jose Napoles (1971-1975) * John H. Stracey (1975-1976) * Carlos Palomino (1976-1979) * Wilfred Benítez (1979) * Sugar Ray Leonard (1979-1980) * Roberto Durán (1980) * Sugar Ray Leonard (1980-1982; Vacated title) * Donald Curry (1985-1986) * Lloyd Honeyghan (1986-1987) * Jorge Vaca (1987-1988) * Lloyd Honeyghan (1988-1989) * Marlon Starling (1989-1990) * Maurice Blocker (1990-1991) * Simon Brown (1991) * James "Buddy" McGirt (1991-1993) * Pernell Whitaker (1993-1997) * Oscar De La Hoya (1997-1999) * Félix Trinidad (1999-2000; vacated title) * Shane Mosley (2000-2002) * Vernon Forrest (2002-2003) * Ricardo Mayorga (2003) * Cory Spinks (2003-2005) * Zab Judah (2005-2006) * Carlos Baldomir (2006) * Floyd Mayweather Jr. (2006-2008; retired from weight class) * Shane Mosley (2009-2010) * Floyd Mayweather Jr. (2010-2015; retired) * Manny Pacquiao (2016–present) Light welterweight * Myron "Pinky" Mitchell (1922-1926) * Mushy Callahan (1926-1930) * Jackie "Kid" Berg (1930-1931) * Tony Canzoneri (1931-1932) * Johnny Jadick (1932-1933) * Battling Shaw (1933) * Tony Canzoneri (1933) * Barney Ross (1933-1935; Vacated) * Tippy Larkin (1946; Vacated; Division lapsed until 1959) * Carlos Ortiz (1959-1960) * Duilio Loi (1960-1962) * Eddie Perkins (1962) * Duilio Loi (1962-1963; Retired) * Eddie Perkins (1963-1965) * Carlos Hernández (1965-1966) * Sandro Lopopolo (1966-1967) * Paul Fuji (1967-1968) * Nicolino Locche (1968-1972) * Alfonso "Peppermint" Frazer (1972) * Antonio Cervantes (1972-1976) * Wilfredo Benitez (1976-1979; Vacated) * Aaron Pryor (1983-1986; Vacated) * Julio Cesar Chavez (1990-1994) * Frankie Randall (1994) * Julio Cesar Chavez (1994-1996) * Oscar De La Hoya (1996-1997; Vacated) * Kostya Tszyu (2001-2005) * Ricky Hatton (2005-2009) * Manny Pacquiao (2009-2010; Vacated) * Danny Garcia (2013-2015; Vacated) * Terence Crawford (2016–present) Lightweight * Jack McAuliffe (1886-1893; Retired undefeated) * George "Kid" Lavigne (1896-1899) * Frank Erne (1899-1902) * Joe Gans (1902-1904; Vacated title) * Jimmy Britt (1904-1905) * Battling Nelson (1905-1906) * Joe Gans (1906-1908) * Battling Nelson (1908-1910) * Ad Wolgast (1910-1912) * Willie Ritchie (1912-1914) * Freddie Welsh (1914-1917) * Benny Leonard (1917 to 1/15/1925; Retired) * Jimmy Goodrich (1925) * Rocky Kansas (1925-1926) * Sammy Mandell (1926-1930) * Al Singer (1930) * Tony Canzoneri (1930-1933) * Barney Ross (1933; Relinquished title) * Tony Canzoneri (1935-1936) * Lou Ambers (1936-1938) * Henry Armstrong (1938-1939) * Lou Ambers (1939-1940) * Lew Jenkins (1940-1941) * Sammy Angott (1941-1942; Vacated title November 13) * Ike Williams (1947-1951) * Jimmy Carter (1951-1952) * Lauro Salas (1952) * Jimmy Carter (1952-1954) * Paddy DeMarco (1954) * Jimmy Carter (1954-1955) * Wallace "Bud" Smith (1955-1956) * Joe Brown (1956-1962) * Carlos Ortiz (1962-1965) * Ismael Laguna (1965) * Carlos Ortiz (1965-1968) * Carlos Teo Cruz (1968-1969) * Mando Ramos (1969-1970) * Ismael Laguna (1970) * Ken Buchanan (1970-1972) * Roberto Duran (1972-1979; Vacated) * Alexis Arguello (1981-1982) * Julio Cesar Chavez (1987-1989; Vacated) * Pernell Whitaker (1990-1992; Vacated) * Floyd Mayweather Jr. (2002-2004; From first Castillo win) * Jose Luis Castillo (2004-2005; From Lazcano when they were clearly #1 and #2 in class) * Diego Corrales (2005–06) * Joel Casamayor (2006–08) * Juan Manuel Marquez (2008–12; Vacated) * Terence Crawford (2014-2015; Vacated) Super featherweight * Johnny Dundee, the Scotch Wop (1921-1923) * Jack Bernstein (1923) * Johnny Dundee, the Scotch Wop (1923-1924) * Steve (Kid) Sullivan (1924-1925) * Mike Ballerino (1925) * Tod Morgan (1925-1929) * Benny Bass (1929-1931) * Kid Chocolate, the Cuban Bon Bon (1931-1933) * Frankie Klick (1933, Klick moved up to Junior welter in 1934, title fell vacant) * Sandy Saddler (1949-1957) * Gabriel "Flash" Elorde (1960-1967) * Yoshiaki Numata (1967) * Hiroshi Kobayashi (1967-1971) * Alfredo Marcano (1971-1972) * Ben Villaflor (1972-1973) * Kuniaki Shibata (1973) * Ben Villaflor (1973-1976) * Samuel Serrano (1976–1980) * Yasutsune Uehara (1980-1981) * Samuel Serrano (1981-1983) * Roger Mayweather (1983-1984) * Rocky Lockridge (1984-1985) * Wilfredo "Bazooka" Gomez (1985-1986) * Alfredo Layne (1986) * Brian Mitchell (1986-1991, retired) * Azumah Nelson {gained recognition by Cyber Boxing Zone, 1996} * Genaro Hernandez (1997-1998) * Floyd Mayweather, Jr. (1998-2001, moved to Lightweight) * Manny Pacquiao (2008, defeated Juan Manuel Marquez as clear #1 vs #2; vacated title) Featherweight * Torpedo Billy Murphy (1890) * Young Griffo (1890-1891 moves up in weight) * George Dixon (1891-1897) * Solly Smith (1897-1898) * Dave Sullivan (1898) * George Dixon (1898-1900) * Terry McGovern (1900-1901) * Young Corbett II (1901-1902, vacates title) * Abe Attell(1903-1912) * Johnny Kilbane(1912-1923) * Eugene Criqui (1923) * Johnny Dundee (1923 through August 1924, gave up title) * Louis "Kid" Kaplan (1925, resigned title Jul 1926) * Tony Canzoneri (1928) * Andre Routis (1928-1929) * Bat Battalino (1929- Mar. 1932, relinquishes title) * Henry Armstrong (1937-1938, vacates title) * Joey Archibald (1939-1940) * Harry Jeffra (1940-1941) * Joey Archibald (1941) * Albert "Chalky" Wright (1941-1942) * Willie Pep (1942-1948) * Sandy Saddler (1948-1949) * Willie Pep (1949-1950) * Joseph Saddler (1950-1957, retires 1/21/57) * Hogan Bassey (1957-1959) * Davey Moore(1959-1963) * Ultiminio "Sugar" Ramos (1963-1964) * Vicente Saldivar (1964 retires October 14, 1967) * Johnny Famechon (1969-1970) * Vicente Saldivar (1970) * Kuniaki Shibata (1970-1972) * Clemente Sanchez (1972) * Jose Legra (1972-1973) * Eder Jofre fizzles out * Alexis Arguello (1975-1977, moves up to Junior Lightweight) * Danny "Little Red" Lopez (1979-1980) * Salvador Sanchez (1980-1982, killed in car accident) * Eusebio Pedroza (1983-1986) * Barry McGuigan (1986) * Stevie Cruz (1986-1987) * Antonio Esparragoza (1987-1991) * Yong-Kyun Park (1991-1993) * Eloy Rojas (1993-1996) * Wilfredo Vazquez (1996-1998) * Naseem Hamed (1998 - 2001) * Marco Antonio Barrera (2001-2003) * Manny Pacquiao (2003-2005) Super bantamweight * Jack "Kid" Wolfe (1922-1923) * Carl Duane (1923, abandons claim) *'Title becomes defunct' * Rigoberto Riasco (1976) * Kazuo "Royal" Kobayashi (1976) * Dong-Kyun Yum (1976-1977) * Wilfredo Gomez (1977-1981, vacates title) * Israel Vazquez (2005-2007) * Rafael Marquez (2007) * Israel Vazquez (2007-2009, retires) * Nonito Donaire (2012-2013) * Guillermo Rigondeaux (2013–Present) Bantamweight * Jimmy Barry (1894-1899, retires undefeated in career) * Terry McGovern (1899, relinquishes title) * Harry Harris (1901, never defends) * Harry Forbes (1901-1903) * Frankie Neil (1903-1904) * Joe Bowker (1904-1905, vacated title) * Jimmy Walsh (1905-1909) * "Fighting" Jimmy Reagan (1909) * Monte Attell(1909-1911—lineage?) * Johnny Coulon (1911-1914) * Kid Williams (1914-1917) * Pete "Kid" Herman (1917–20) * Joe Lynch (1920–21) * Pete "Kid" Herman (1921) * Johnny Buff (1921-1922) * Joe Lynch (1922-1924) * Abe Goldstein (1924) * Eddie "Cannonball" Martin (1924-1925) * Charley Phil Rosenberg (1925-1927, Rosenberg unable to make weight, suspended) * Panamá Al Brown (1929-1935) * Baltasar Sangchili (1935-1936) * Tony Marino (1936) * Sixto Escobar (1936-1937) * Harry Jeffra (1937-1938) * Sixto Escobar (1938-1939, vacates title) * Lou Salica (1940-1942) * Manuel Ortiz (1942-1947) * Harold Dade (1947) * Manuel Ortiz (1947-1950) * Vic Toweel (1950-1952) * Jimmy Carruthers (1952-1954, retires undefeated) * Robert Cohen (1954-1956) * Mario D'Agata (1956-1957) * Alphonse Halimi (1957-1959) * Jose Becerra (1959-1960, retires) * Eder Jofre (1962-1965) * Masahiko "Fighting" Harada (1965-1968) * Lionel Rose (1968-1969) * Ruben Olivares (1969-1970) * Jesus "Chucho" Castillo (1970-1971) * Ruben Olivares (1971-1972) * Rafael Herrera (1972) * Enrique Pinder (1972-1973) * Romeo Anaya (1973) * Arnold Taylor (1973-1974) * Soo-Hwan Hong (1974-1975) * Alfonso Zamora (1975-1977) * Jorge Luján (1977-1980) * Julian Solis (1980) * Jeff Chandler (1980-1984) * Richie Sandoval (1984-1986) * Jose "Gaby" Canizales (1986) * Bernardo Piñango (1986-1987, relinquishes title) Super flyweight * Jiro Watanabe (1984-1986) * Gilberto Roman (1986-1987) * Santos Laciar (1987) * Bejis "Sugar Baby" Rojas (1987-1988) * Gilberto Roman (1988-1989) * Nana Konadu (1989-1990) * Sung-Kil Moon (1990-1993) * Jose Luis Bueno (1993-1994) * Hiroshi Kawashima (1994-1997) * Gerry Penalosa (1997-1998) * In-Joo Cho (1998-2000) * Masamori Tokuyama (2000-2004) * Katsushige Kawashima (2004-2005) * Masamori Tokuyama (2005-2006, retires) * Vic Darchinyan (2009-2011); moved up, not returning to weight class Flyweight * Jimmy Wilde (1916-1923) * Pancho Villa (1923; Died of blood poisoning, July 14, 1925) * Fidel La Barba (1927; Vacated title 8/23,1927 to enter college) * Benny Lynch (1937-1938; Forfeited title 6/29/1938) * Peter Kane (1938-1939; Vacated title) * Jackie Paterson (1943-1948) * Rinty Monaghan (1948-1950; Retired 4/25/1950) * Terry Allen (1950) * Dado Marino (1950-1952) * Yoshio Shirai (1952-1954) * Pascual Perez (1954-1960) * Pone Kingpetch (1960-1962) * Masahiko "Fighting" Harada (1962-1963) * Pone Kingpetch (1963) * Hiroyuki Ebihara (1963-1964) * Pone Kingpetch (1964-1965) * Salvatore Burruni (1965-1966) * Walter McGowan (1966) * Chartchai Chionoi (1966-1969) * Efren Torres (1969-1970) * Chartchai Chionoi (1970) * Erbito Salavarria (1970-1973) * Venice Borkhorsor (1973; Relinquished title) * Miguel Canto (1975 -1979) * Chan-Hee Park (1979-1980) * Shoji Oguma (1980-1981) * Antonio Avelar (1981-1982) * Prudencio Cardona (1982) * Freddy Castillo (1982) * Eleoncio Mercedes (1982-1983) * Charlie Magri (1983) * Frank Cedeno (1983-1984) * Koji Kobayashi (1984) * Gabriel Bernal (1984) * Sot Chitalada (1984-1988) * Yong Kang Kim (1988-1989) * Sot Chitalada (1989-1991) * Muangchai Kittikasem (1991-1992) * Yuri Arbachakov (1992-1997) * Chatchai Sasakul (1997-1998) * Manny Pacquiao (1998-1999) * Medgoen 3K-Battery (1999-2000) * Malcolm Tunacao (2000-2001) * Pongsaklek Wonjongkam (2001-2008) * Daisuke Naito (2008-2009) * Koki Kameda (2009-2010) * Pongsaklek Wonjongkam (2010-2012) * Sonny Boy Jaro (2012) * Toshiyuki Igarashi (2012-2013) * Akira Yaegashi (2013-2014) * Román González (2014–2016; moved up) Light flyweight * Michael Carbajal (1993-1994) * Humberto "Chiquita" González (1994-1995) * Saman Sorjaturong (1995-1999) * Yo-Sam Choi (1999-2002) * Jorge Arce (2002-2005, moved up to Flyweight) * Hugo Cazares (2006-2007) * Ivan Calderon (2007-2010) * Giovani Segura (2010-2011; Vacated) Minimumweight * Kyung-Yun Lee (1987-1988, first boxer to hold a strawweight title) * Hiroki Ioka (because he beat Lee while Lee was still the "champion") (1988) * Napa Kiatwanchai (1988-1989) * Jum Hwan Choi (1989-1990) * Hideyuki Ohashi (1990) * Ricardo Lopez (1990-1999, vacates) See also *List of current world boxing champions *List of WBA world champions *List of WBC world champions *List of IBF world champions *List of WBO world champions References Category:Lists of boxers Category:World boxing champions